Scared, Potter?
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: "Scared, Potter?" Draco sneered. "You wish," Harry retorted, finding his voice at last but that didn't matter anymore as, a moment later, everything changed. ((Drarry. DM/HP. First for the Harry Potter Series. Oneshot))


Harry's bolt green eyes narrowed behind his circular glasses, scanning his map for Draco Malfoy who had disappeared off the map again. For months, he had wondered where the slippery Slytherin vanished to but now, finally, Harry knew that Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement thanks to a certain couple of house elves. Now, if only Harry could figure out how to get in!

Ron gave a loud snore in the fourposter bed beside Harry's and the red head mumbled something incoherent before his restful sleep continued. It would be a simple thing to wake his best friend to help him go investigate but Harry thought better of it and slipped out of bed, wedging his feet into his slippers before covering himself with his invisibility cloak.

Silently, the sixteen year old made his way out of Gryffindor tower.

The Room of Requirement opened as Draco left, the doors disappearing behind the sullen blond as he made his way down the corridor, nearly colliding with Harry who was still very much invisible. Harry stopped breathing for a moment, pressing against a wall as Malfoy strode passed. After a moments hesitation, Harry followed several feet behind as he tried to move as silently as he could.

Draco went round a corner and Harry hurried to follow but the blond had vanished. He couldn't have made it to the other end of the next corridor just yet so where had he got to? Harry frowned, cautiously making his way through the corridor. Eyes darting from door to door, Harry was sure that Malfoy had slipped into one of the empty classrooms but every door seemed undisturbed.

Without warning, the door Harry passed by opened and a pale hand grabbed hold of an invisible Harry, dragging him into a classroom and pressing him against a wall as the invisibility cloak fell to the floor. Panting softly with surprise, Harry found himself trapped between the wall and the slender body of Draco Malfoy. For a moment, the two teens stared at each other before the blonde settled with a smirk.

"Invisibility cloak? Nice trick, Potter," he snorted, his marble features lit only by the light of the moon through the window. "I know you've been following me."

Harry did not ask him how he knew, figuring some detection spell or some sort of dark magic. A hundred questions came to mind and yet, as if put under by the silencio charm, Harry could not speak. He had become acutely aware of how warm Malfoy felt pressed up against him and how pleasant the pressure of Draco's body felt against his own.

Trying to rid himself of these thoughts, Harry tried to settle for glaring hatefully at his school nemesis but he had the feeling he wasn't quite pulling it off with his cheeks flushing pink. His heart pounded in his chest and it was quite a wonder that the young man couldn't hear it.

Dry mouthed, Harry parted his lips to speak but, again, no words formed.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"You wish," Harry retorted, finding his voice at last but that didn't matter anymore as, a moment later, everything changed.

Neither was sure how it happened, who started it or even really why but their mouths were locked together in fervent passion, their tongues pressing together as surely as their bodies. Harry lost all thought as Malfoy's thigh pressed against his groin, rubbing firmly as Harry's fingers gripped Malfoy's robes. Moments seemed to blur together as the need to get closer overwhelmed them both and soon hands ripped clothes from bodies, leaving their robes in tatters on the floor.

They sunk to the floor, on their sides as their hands pulled at waists to get the other as close as possible. Rutting against each other, kissing and groaning as pleasure surged through their bodies, the teens tangled themselves into each other on the floor. Skin on skin, bruising each other with their fingertips, they continued to grind against one another until they came undone. Trembling against each other, they could not seem to move and remained motionless as they panted.

Harry moved first, rubbing off their mess from his body with part of his torn robes.

They were silent as they dressed in the mangled remains of their uniform, trying to look like they had been fighting rather than dry humping in an empty classroom. It had been a very enjoyable experience, to be sure, but Harry didn't understand how it had happened or how he ended up wanting it so bad. The taste of Malfoy's tongue was still fresh in his mouth and, like an addict, hungry for a next fix, Harry turned to Draco as if to claim more but Malfoy was ahead of him. Their mouths clashed together again, unable to help themselves as they pressed close.

It didn't last despite both struggling to rip themselves away. Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and checked his pockets for the map and the wand. When all his things were located, Harry found himself glancing back despite himself. Draco was watching him, losing his snerk as it became ever more apparent that they had to part ways even after their encounter.

"See you, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry couldn't speak. He swung the invisibility cloak over himself and hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast the next morning, helping himself to several pieces of bacon and egg as his two best friends turned to him. From the look he received from both of them, Harry knew that Ron must have awoken to find Harry missing during the night. In favour of filling his empty stomach, he ignored these looks for the time being and hoped that they would let it go but he knew his friends better than this and, sure enough, the two leaned in and asked, in hushed whispers, where he had been.

"Trying to get into the Room of Requirement," Harry replied, earning a heartfelt and haughty rant from Hermione about his carelessness. It was a speech Harry had heard many times over the last six years and, between Ron and he, was known off by heart by now.

"...You could have gotten into so much trouble," Hermione rounded off.

"She has a point, mate," Ron agreed.

Harry said nothing, his eyes locking with Malfoy's across tables for a moment before they both looked away. It had been all Harry could think about, lying awake for hours as he touched his lips again and again as if to keep the ghost of Mafloy's lips still on his. He had fallen asleep feeling lighter and more at ease than he had in months, slipping into dreams of pale skin and warm kisses. It had been a wonderful dream and Harry found himself eager to experience it all again.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione demanded, snapping Harry out of his little fantasy.

"Er... what?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gave a sigh. "I asked if you managed to get in. To the Room of Requirement."

"No," Harry answered truthfully but he was tired with this line of questioning and, without finishing his food, he got up to go to class. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated and he was still muddling over exactly what had happened between him and Draco. Indeed, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to tell his friends anything about the whole thing anyway. Was there even anything to say? It wasn't like he and Malfoy were in a relationship now and they certainly hadn't planned to... to...

Harry felt a hot flush in his cheeks as he remembered the feeling, their bodies pressed and rubbing together and how right the whole thing seemed in the moment. He wanted that again, wanted more, to explore whatever this was they had stumbled into. Whatever it was, Harry knew he just wanted to feel Malfoy against him all over again. And again. And again.

These thoughts had Harry distracted, especially in the classes he and Draco shared. There was obvious tension between them, each glancing at the other to find the other gazing back. It seemed almost surreal but they were only human, wanting what they wanted. Perhaps it was just teenage, hormonal lust, Harry didn't know, but it didn't seem to matter right now. All that mattered was finding a moment alone together to explore more fully what had happened last night.

Ditching Ron and Hermione wasn't hard, having so few free periods together. Harry new exactly where to go, where Draco would be going and he had no doubt he would be able to get in to use the Room of Requirement this time as it was to be for their use, not solely Malfoy's. Of course, that was assuming that Draco even felt the same way but surely this... whatever was mutual? Harry felt his insides twist at his own uncertainty; he didn't let it stop him, though.

'I need a place, a private place. A place to meet Draco Malfoy. Somewhere no one will disturb us,' Harry thought with all his might and, sure enough, a door appeared to allow access to the only place Harry was sure he would be met with the Slytherin under the understanding that all things like house, title and blood would be left outside the door and they could just be two young men that had found something fulfilling in each other. Harry's heart hammered as he went inside.

"Potter," the greeting wasn't altogether a surprise but the fact that it came from a cluster of cushions was. The room had made itself into some kind of den, the floor littered in cushions and furs, the walls draped with sheets like a huge tent and Harry had to part them to get through to where Draco was waiting for him. "You're a bit overdressed," Malfoy scoffed, looking Harry up and down.

Harry was indeed more clothed than Draco who had removed his shoes and part of his robes, leaving the blonde in only his trousers and a plain shirt worn loose. As if taunted, Harry kicked off his own shoes but didn't have a chance to to more before Malfoy dragged Harry down to the cushioned floor then rolled on top of him as their mouths found each other again. Cold fingers had Harry gasping as the slipped under his robes, warming themselves on lightly tanned skin. Following by example, Harry's own fingers ran under Draco's shirt which was soon shrugged off.

Draco's mouth slipped down, kissing and lightly sucking on Harry's neck as breathless sighs of pleasure left the 'Chosen One's lips. Those robes were now in Malfoy's way and were soon discarded before the blond settled between the other sixth year's thighs, rocking their hips together to allow the friction they both had been gagging for since it had stopped last night. Cheeks flushed, breathing laboured and fingertips eager to touch whatever flesh it could find, Harry and Draco were lost in the moment as their clothed groins rubbed together.

It wasn't long before they tired of this, longing to feel every inch of each other. Soon, they were both tangled and naked, kissing like it was oxygen and they could barely breathe. Sitting up, Draco panted as he ran his hands over Harry's open inner thighs. "You're trembling," he smirked like a hypocrite because so was he. With want, need, what did it matter? Their desire was evident and that was what counted. But Draco's smirk was fading, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer straight away but then managed to mutter a 'you wish' which saw a return of Malfoy's smirk which descended onto Harry's mouth, renewing the open-mouthed kiss as Draco took it upon himself to ease the other teen into the next phase of their game and his hand slipped down between them, fingers pressing against Harry's warm entrance.

Of course, Harry jumped at the touch, his mind always convinced that this was an _exit_ rather than what Draco intended. He felt his cheeks go bright red as he realised his situation that he should had gathered from the very beginning: This was **Draco Malfoy** who had always fought to show his dominance and superiority, why would this be any different? Malfoy craved attention and power and now he had Harry exactly where he wanted him. It couldn't have gone any other way.

"What are you squirming about?" Draco teased, looking amused, "You're acting like a... Ohhh..." the realisation hit the blond like a ton of bricks and he seemed to marvel at his own ignorance and stupidity. "You haven't done this before, have you, Potter?"

A moment of pause and then... Harry slowly shook his head.

Draco beamed at him. "That's..." there was something oddly emotional about the way he looked down at Harry now. It was obvious that Malfoy was pleased, more than pleased, but there was something else; he looked touched. "I'll take care of you."

As was it was made, as it did and the Room of Requirement provided everything they needed. Lube was found easily and Draco used it to allow for an easier preparation. He was passionate and impatient by nature but it was with tenderness and patience that he stretched and explored Harry's insides and coaxed the scarred teen into the arms of bliss with just the crook of a finger. Harry's hips even moved involuntary, seeking out more of the ecstasy that Draco teased him with.

Malfoy removed his fingers, earning a whimper of disappointment from the dark-haired mess below him. "I'm not stopping," he assured the other, settling himself between Harry's legs again before slowly pushing himself inside as carefully as he could manage, struggling with the urge just to pound into him mercilessly. It took a great deal of effort to stop once he was fully sheathed, hardly able to focus on anything other than how tight Potter was around him.

Harry was in some pain but he was used to pain. What he wasn't used to was how close he felt to Malfoy, how warm he felt pulsing inside him, trembling above him with the effort just to not move. He gasped as Draco gently rolled his hips and there it was again, that bliss that washed all thought from Harry's mind. When Draco moved his hips again, Harry's responded.

Back and forth, their hips were rocking together again except, this time, they were one body. With fear gone, replaced by need and want and longing, their joined bodies celebrated their oneness with primal ecstasy as Draco began to slam into Harry harder and faster. Neither were quiet, panting and moaning with the snap of their hips. The sound of skin smacking against skin was unmistakable amongst the cries and groans of pleasure and Harry found himself digging his nails into Malfoy's lower back, begging wordlessly for deeper and more. Draco understood without thinking about it, responding instinctively to the needs of his lover. They were edging to the brink, the pit of eternal elation engulfing them as they reached their climax, shuddering against each other as they voiced their bliss.

Then it was over, the moment fading in a tantalising glow that left them on cloud nine. Malfoy pulled out and lay beside Harry, both breathing heavily as they took their time to recover and reclaim their sanity. Glasses askew, Harry glanced at the blond beside him, unsure of himself now their hunger had been sated for the time being. Within moments, Draco returned the gaze, his breathing still a little laboured since he had done most of the work, and offered the other his famous smirk.

"Look at you, the famous Harry Potter," Draco rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand, "Can't even be a mess without looking like dinner."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious flirt. "Shove it, Malfoy."

"But I did," Draco teased, his fingers running along Harry's thigh, "Right inside you. And you loved every second."

Harry wasn't sure if this was a taunt or Malfoy's way of trying to make Harry flustered and wanting. He decided he didn't want to dwell on it. Why should he? He had just lost his virginity in the most exciting and passionate moment of his life and he wasn't going to let Malfoy spoil it for him. It seemed, however, that Draco had no intentions of spoiling it and was pressing lazy kisses along Harry's jawline, revelling in the victorious feeling that came with bedding Potter.

"I want to stay in here," Harry admitted, trying to ignore the flush creeping into his cheeks again. "I don't want to go to class or see anyone else."

"Then we won't," Draco murmured, "You can stay with me."

"With you?"

"Yeah, why?" Malfoy grinned. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry grinned back. "You wish."


End file.
